Formando un equipo
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Lucy ya era parte de Fairy Tail, y ahora comenzaba lo más emocionante: Hacer las misiones! Basado en el cap 3 del anime [Saga: Lo que no se muestra]


**[**Editado!**]** Ya que no voy a seguir un orden con los capítulos originales, prefiero escribir todo una serie de one shots independientes. Espero lo disfruten.

**Este capítulo está basado en el capítulo 3 del anime, y el capítulo 4 del manga. **

**Aclas:**

-… :Diálogos

-"…" :Pensamientos

**Lo que no se muestra**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo: Formando un equipo _

El gremio volvía a estar en calma tras la alocada celebración de 3 días que se había llevado a cabo para festejar que Macao había regresado a salvo con su familia.

Natsu permanecía parado frente al tablón de misiones, buscando algo que le fuera divertido y que, de ser posible, fuera acompañado con una sustanciosa recompensa. Mientras leía todas las peticiones, una en especial llamo su atención.

"…**un viejo y sucio pervertido que está reclutando chicas rubias como criadas"**

Al leer esto, Lucy vino a su mente de inmediato, provocándole el deseo de sentir el aroma tan particular que ella poseía.

Frunció un poco el ceño. Comenzaba a resignarse a sentirse raro. Que le gustara como olía no podía significar nada grave, ¿Verdad? Quizás solo estaba exagerando. Además la maga era alguien de buen corazón. Siendo una recién llegada al gremio no había dudado en acompañarlo a buscar a Macao (**alguien a quien ella no conocía**) y había brindado su ayuda para rescatarlo.

Además sin dudas era una persona de lo más entretenida.

-Mmhh –Natsu tomo distraídamente el papel de la misión.

Las caras de Lucy…eran tan divertidas. De verdad que quería seguir viendo más.

-Sabes Natsu? –Mirajane se colocó a la par del dragon slayer, dedicándole su habitual sonrisa- Lucy consiguió alquilar un bonito lugar para vivir no muy lejos de aquí.

Ante las palabras de Mira, el pelirosa se apresuró hacia la salida del gremio en un impulso que no pudo reprimir.

-¡Happy! ¡Andando!

-¡Aye!

º - º - º - º

Lucy libero un suspiro mientras dejaba su cuerpo relajarse en el agua de la tina.

-¡Por fin he encontrado un bonito lugar! –exclamo, sin dejar de sonreír.

El departamento que había conseguido alquilar por tan solo 70.000 jewels la tenía muy feliz. El lugar parecía sacado de un libro, perfecto para ella. Paredes blancas, aroma a madera, chimenea, un horno.

Se envolvió con una toalla tras salir de la tina y, mientras tomaba un peine para desenredar su cabello rubio, tarareo una canción distraídamente.

Todo comenzaba a mejorar, lo que la tenia de un muy buen humor. Ya con todo en orden ahora solo quedaba ¡Comenzar a hacer misiones! Después de cambiarse quizás iría por el mercado a comprar unas cosas que le faltaban, y más tarde se llegaría al gremio para empezar a trabajar.

Con un plan en mente se encamino fuera del baño, deteniéndose de golpe al notar que su hermoso nuevo hogar había sido invadido.

Allí se encontraba Natsu, sentado en SU nuevo sofá, con restos de SU comida tirada alrededor de él.

-¡Hey! –exclamo este con alegría mientras que Happy, sin parar de comer, levantaba una patita a forma de saludo.

-¡Mi habitación! –chillo alarmada la rubia

Furiosa, y con todo su buen humor arruinado, Lucy se acercó a ellos y pateo a Natsu en el rostro.

-¡¿Por qué demonios están los dos aquí?!

-Porque escuchamos de Mira que tenías un nuevo lugar –respondió Dragneel como si fuera lo más obvio, mientras acariciaba su mejilla adolorida.

No había pasado por alto la poca ropa que la joven llevaba, y el olor, que tanto había deseado sentir, lo golpeaba ahora con fuerza. Olía mejor de lo que recordaba…estaba comenzando a costarle pensar con claridad.

-¿Lo escuchan y por eso se entrometen? No importa lo cercanos que seamos como amigos ¿Acaso no entienden el concepto de cortesía común? –Lucy gritaba enfadada, apuntándolos con un dedo- ¡Acaban de cometer allanamiento de morada! ¡Es un crimen!

-Oye, eso hiere mis sentimientos –exclamo el dragon slayer, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo soy quien está sufriendo aquí…

-¡Es una bonita habitación! –halago Happy, raspando las paredes con sus garritas.

-¡No afiles tus uñas ahí maldito gato! –regaño Lucy. Estaba segura de que pronto le iba a dar un ataque.

Aprovechando que la joven lo ignoraba, Natsu se acercó al escritorio de la joven en una busca desesperada de distracción. Sus sentidos estaban demasiado alborotados.

-¿Hmmm? Qué es esto? –consulto con curiosidad, mientras tomaba una gran pila de papeles.

Los cuales fueron rápidamente sacados de entre sus manos, y resguardados recelosamente por Lucy contra su pecho.

-"…interesante" –pensó el pelirosa- ¿Qué es eso? Ahora tengo curiosidad.

-¡¿No han tenido suficiente?! ¡Váyanse a casa ya!

-¡Imposible! ¡Vine a pasar el rato! –admitió el mago con descaro, sonriendo ampliamente.

Y Lucy se sintió vencida. Todo su maravilloso plan había acababa de ser tirado a la basura.

-"Y el día había empezado tan bien…" –lloro dramáticamente la joven.

º - º - º - º

-Acabo de mudarme, así que no tengo nada para entretenerlos. Váyanse a casa después del té, ¿De acuerdo? –la maga estelar ya se encontraba vestida y miraba a sus infiltradores, sentados del otro lado de la mesa, con enfado.

-Es una insensible… -dramatizo Natsu.

-¡Aye!

-¿Insensible has dicho? –una vena palpito en su frente.

-¡Ah! ¿Cierto! ¡Enséñame todos esos tipos de las llaves que tienes Lucy! –propuso el dragon slayer con entusiasmo, usando su arma más efectiva: el cambio de tema.

-No son "tipos de las llaves", son Espíritus Estelares.

-¿Con cuántos Espíritus Estelares tienes contrato Lucy? –Happy también sentía curiosidad al respecto.

-¡6! –la rubia sonrió orgullosa- ¡3 de oro y 3 de plata!

A pesar de estar enfadada, no podía evitar que el hablar de sus Espíritus Estelares la animara.

-Estas llaves de plata son las que venden en las tiendas –explico la joven, mientras sacaba sus llaves y las acomodaba sobre las mesas, para que pudiesen ser observadas en detalle- Y estas doradas son llaves muy raras que abren las 12 puertas del zodiaco. "El toro dorado", Tauro. "La portadora del agua", Acuario. "El cangrejo gigante", Cáncer.

-¡Cangrejo! –Natsu y Happy babearon de solo imaginarlo.

-Se están centrando de nuevo en las partes más extrañas… -Lucy libero un suspiro.

Aunque se hiciese la dura, ella sabía que internamente comenzaba a divertirse con lo extraños que eran aquellos dos. No cabía duda de que eran muy distintos al mundo al que estaba acostumbrada (**Y del cual había huido**). Desde que se había encontrado con ellos su vida poco a poco comenzaba a girar, recobrando la luz y alegría que había perdido desde la muerte de su madre.

Eran irritantes, si. Y la hacían enojar, si. Pero aun así se sentía verdaderamente agradecida de haber podido conocerlos.

-Ah! Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no he hecho el contrato con la última llave que compré en Halgeon. Ya que están aquí, les mostrare el proceso que sigue un mago Celestial para hacer un contrato con un Espíritu Estelar.

La emoción de sus visitantes no tardó en hacerse visible.

-Me pregunto si tiene que hacer un pacto de sangre –susurro Happy, acercándose a su compañero.

-Suena doloroso…para su trasero –respondió Natsu, siguiéndole el juego.

-"¿Mi trasero? ¿Qué?" –prefiriendo mejor ignorarlos, Lucy saco la llave y con decisión se puso de pie- Da igual, ¡Solo miren! ¡Estoy conectada al mundo de los Espíritus Estelares! ¡Oh espíritu, responde a mi llamado y atraviesa la puerta! ¡Puerta del can menor yo te abro! ¡Nicolas!

Una luz blanca se apodero del lugar, forzando al mago y a su azul amigo a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. Cuando los volvieron a abrir (**muy entusiasmados y rebosantes de curiosidad**) se encontraron con una pequeña creatura blanca que tenía un pico dorado y que temblaba sin parar.

Y la emoción se les fue por el desagüe...

-Siempre habrá una próxima vez –exclamaron al unísono, tratando de consolar a la maga.

-¡No he fallado!

La joven se giró hacia el Espíritu de Nicola, y al ver la sonrisa que este le dedicaba, no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Es tan lindo!

-¿L-lo es? –Natsu dudo seriamente del concepto de belleza que tenía la rubia.

-No es necesario mucha magia para abrir la puerta de Nicolas, así que son muy populares como Espíritus mascotas –explico la joven, con una gran sonrisa.

-Natsu…-Happy volvió a hablar en susurros- Este es un claro caso del orgullo humano.

-Uhm. Luigi da mucho miedo… –asintió el pelirosa.

-¡Soy Lucy! ¡Y puedo escucharlos!

Molesta, la maga estelar tomo un pequeño cuaderno y se colocó en frente del espíritu.

-De acuerdo, hagamos el contrato. ¿Qué tal los Lunes? –Nicolas negó con un gesto de cabeza- ¿Martes? –esta vez, el espíritu asintió- ¿Miércoles?

-Pupuun!

-¿Puedo llamarte los Jueves también?

-Es bastante sencillo, ¿No? –Natsu bebía de su té, mientras observaba la escena.

-Aye…

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Contrato completado! –exclamo de pronto Lucy, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pu puuuuuun!

-Es realmente fácil –opino Happy, acercándose.

-Aunque parece fácil, es muy importante –explico la rubia, colocándose de pie- Los magos celestiales trabajan con contratos. En otras palabras, las promesas lo son todo para nosotros. Por lo tanto, no hay forma de que rompa una promesa.

Natsu, al contemplar el rostro de Lucy, permaneció por unos segundos paralizado.

El suave sonrojo con el que está había volteado a verlo y la sonrisa que le dedico, provocaron en él un estremecimiento interno extraño. Todo lo que ella le provocaba era raro… y ya fuera si solo era fruto de que le gustaba su olor o no, lo cierto es que comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

-¡Cierto! ¡Ya he decidido su nombre!

-¿No era su nombre Nicolas? –pregunto Happy, sin entender.

-Ese es el nombre de la variedad -respondió la joven, sin dejar de pensar- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ven aquí, Plue!

Sin dudarlo, el espíritu corrió hacia los brazos extendidos de la maga.

-¿Plue? –repitieron Happy y Natsu.

-¡A que suena lindo ese nombre! ¿Verdad, Plue?

-¡Pupun!

-¿Segura le gusta ese nombre? –el dragon slayer no podía evitar observarlos, entretenido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Plue es un perro menor pero no ladra, ¿Verdad? Es extraño –crítico el felino.

-No es como si maullaras tampoco –contra ataco Lucy enfadada.

Cuando la joven dejo a Nicolas en el suelo nuevamente, este comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, tratando de comunicarse.

-Me pregunto qué quiere decir… -exclamo la rubia, extrañada.

-¡Plue! ¡Esa es una buena idea! –Natsu se incorporó de pronto, entusiasmado.

-¡Lo ha entendido! –la maga, asustada por las raras capacidades de su amigo, retrocedió.

Sin explicarse, Dragneel clavo su mirada en ella, haciendo a la joven temblar con nerviosismo. Los ojos verdes de Natsu siempre le parecían tan profundos…

-¿Qu…qué?

-¡Muy bien! –una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del dragon slayer de repente- ¡Lucy únete a nosotros y formemos un equipo!

Estaba completamente decidido. Lucy era una gran maga. Su ayuda había sido crucial en las montañas heladas. Sin dudas era rara…pero era alguien en quien podía confiar. Además era una buena persona. Y ya que al parecer las extrañas sensaciones que ella le provocaba no lo abandonarían, por lo menos podría intentar acostumbrarse a ellas, ¿Verdad?

-¿Un equipo? –la Heatfilia no comprendía bien.

-¡Aye! ¡Todos en el gremio son aliados, pero la gente que se lleva muy bien se unen para formar equipos! –explico Happy- Un pedido que puede ser difícil para una persona sola, puede ser más fácil para un equipo.

-¡Es genial! ¡Suena divertido! -sin pensarlo más, Lucy se acercó a Natsu y estrecho con este las manos.

-¡Bien! ¡Estamos listos entonces! –el pelirosa se sentía arder.

-¡Firmado y sellado! –acordó la rubia.

-¡Aye sir! –Tanto Happy como Plue saltaron con emoción.

Natsu sintió verdadera felicidad. Después de tantos años viajando solo con Happy, finalmente había encontrado a la persona ideal para acompañarlos y con la cual aventurarse a misiones.

-"¡Cierto! ¡La misión!" –recordó el mago, sacando de entre sus ropas el anuncio que había tomado esa mañana. Era una gran forma para empezar- ¡Démonos prisa y hagamos un trabajo!

-¡Dios! Que impaciente eres –exclamo Lucy, apenada, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada- ¡Déjame ver! En la ciudad de Shirotsume, ¿huh?...¡Imposible! ¡200.000 jewels solo por llevarse un libro de la mansión de este duque de Evaroo!

-¡Exacto! ¿A que es un trabajo fácil?! –comento Natsu, sonriendo con picardía.

-Precaución –leyó la joven en voz alta- Él es un viejo y sucio pervertido que está reclutando chicas rubias como criadas.

Esta vez, fue Natsu quien se acercó a susurrarle a Happy: -Y Lucy es rubia, ¿verdad?

-¡Hagamos que se infiltre en la mansión vestida de criada! –asintió el gato azul, captando de inmediato el juego del mago.

-¡Lo tenían planeado desde el primer momento! –la maga chillo histérica, sintiéndose traicionada.

-Escuche que los Magos Celestiales nunca rompen una promesa…¡Que impresionante! –le recordó el dragon slayer.

-¡Me engañaron! –protesto enojada la rubia.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Es hora de practicar! –Dragneel no pudo evitar seguir molestándola- Intenta llamar a Happy "maestro".

No podía detenerse, Lucy enojada era tan jodidamente divertida. Gastarle bromas sin duda se volvería en un pasatiempo.

º - º - º - º

Contemplo el traje de mucama que había comprado, y libero un suspiro resignada. Se habían burlado de ella, pero demostraría que podía ser de mucha ayuda.

No pudo evitar volver a tararear una canción mientras que guardaba sus cosas en un bolso, cuidando de no olvidarse de nada.

Una risita se escapó de sus labios al terminar. Aquella sería su primera misión.

Todo estaba saliendo tan maravillosamente bien. Por fin era una maga de Fairy Tail. Tenía un departamento precioso, y ya la habían invitado a formar un grupo. Y por más que lo habían hecho con engaños, confiaba en sus compañeros.

Happy era muy burlón e irritable, pero que era un compañero leal, y Natsu…Natsu era toda una cuestión.

Natsu era explosivo como el fuego, de eso no cabía duda. Impulsivo. Irresponsable. Pero a la vez era alguien muy amable. Estaba segura que podría confiar ciegamente en él. Y sus ojos…podían llegar a transmitirle tanta fuerza. Si…Natsu era como el fuego. Cálido y brillante.

-¡Lucy! ¡Vámonos! –la voz del dragon slayer se escuchó proveniente desde la calle.

-¡Si! –respondió la maga, tomando su mochila.

Rápidamente salió de su hogar y, una vez que estuvo con sus compañeros, corrió junto a estos hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Se sentía prepara para la nueva aventura que estaba por empezar.

* * *

**Terminado de escribir:** a las 20:30 del 19/03/2014

**Escuchando:** "The Howling" de Within Temptation.

De verdad me siento muy feliz por la aceptación que tuyo mi primer intento de NaLu.

La verdad es que le di muchas vueltas a ese capítulo porque no me terminaba de cerrar…la verdad es que mi idea es escribir sobre mas momentos y más de lo que no se muestra en Fairy Tail, pero el cómo comienzas a ser equipo me parecía muy importante como para dejarlo pasar.

Perdón si parece una transcripción de los diálogos del anime. Me estoy esforzando para que no sea así.

Espero que aun así les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios! Me re alientan a escribir en mis tiempos libres!

Respondiendo al review anónimo:

**ChihayaxArata: **Muchas gracias por haberme escrito! Me alegra saber que te gustara mi primer intento de NaLu. Tengo varias ideas para esta pareja y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Gracias por leerme! Saludos.

Bueno eso es todo. Me despido.

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

Estaba una piza llorando en el cementerio.

Llega otra y le dice:

-Era familiar?

-No, era mediana.

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
